Et de sept
by Dororo03
Summary: Des petites histoires courtes très courtes autour de l'arrivée de chaque enfant Weasley.
1. Et de un !

_**Titre **_**: ****Et de sept !**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Comme d'hab' ! Les Weasley ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J.K.Rowling.**

_**Note personnelle**_** : Ce qui va suivre est des petites histoires courtes sur la famille Weasley. Plus particulièrement sur les moments autour de la naissance des enfants.**

_Merci de me lire et j'espère que ses histoires courtes sans prétention vous plairont._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_Et de un ! -- __Bill_

Par une belle matinée d'automne, Arthur Weasley lisait son journal en buvant une tasse de thé.

- Arthur chéri ? appela Molly en entrant dans le salon.

- Ah ! Molly ! s'exclama Arthur sans lever les yeux de son journal. Tu as vu ça ? Le ministre trompe sa femme avec SON secrétaire ! Incroyable !

- Arthur, j'ai une chose importante à te dire. le prévint sa femme sans prendre en compte des paroles de son époux et en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Arthur plia le journal, le posa à côté de son thé et attira sa femme à lui, la collant contre son torse.

- Je t'écoute mon rossignol.

- Je…tu…commença Molly plus très sûre d'elle.

- Vas-y, je peux tout entendre. le rassura le rouquin.

Molly prit une grande inspiration et regardant droit devant lâcha la nouvelle :

- Arthur, tu vas être papa !

- … !

Ne recevant aucune réaction, Molly se retourna et vit que son mari était figé, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

- Arthur ? l'appela Molly.

- … !

Molly se leva et appuyant ses mains sur les épaules du roux, le secoua.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire une attaque Arthur Weasley parce que…

Arthur parut réagir et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il souleva sa femme par la taille pour la faire tournoyer dans le salon.

- C'est formidable ma chérie ! Je vais être papa ! Je vais être PAPA !

Il reposa Molly et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

**à suivre…**

* * *

**Quand je vous avez dit que c'était court ! :p**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! **

**La suite très prochainement.**

**Bizzz**


	2. Et de deux !

**Voilà une suite, encore plus courte que le chapitre précédent ! Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

_Bonne lecture éclair ! :p_

* * *

**Et de sept !**

_Et de deux ! ____Charlie_

Un petit Bill âgé de un an babillait sur les genoux de son papa.

- C'est qui le plus beau bébé ? C'est qui ? C'est Bill ! gagatisait Arthur Weasley en chatouillant son fils qui éclatait de rire à chaque fois.

- Acor ! Acor ! riait Bill tout heureux.

- Arthur ? Il est temps de mettre le petit au lit. l'avertit Molly qui entrait dans le salon en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon.

Arthur souleva son fils et se dirigea vers la chambre d'enfant où était entreposé le berceau. Il déposa Bill dans son couffin et mit en marche le mobile qui fredonnait une berceuse. Lui et Molly regardèrent leur fils s'endormir puis sortirent doucement de la chambre.

- Arthur ? chuchota Molly pendant que son mari installait un sort d'alerte et de silence autour de la chambre.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon poussin ? l'interrogea le roux en la tenant par la taille pour descendre les escaliers.

- Si je te disais que Bill va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, comment réagirais-tu ?

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'Arthur répondit :

- Je te dirais que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

**à suivre…**

* * *

**Voilà ! Rapide hein ! Une petite review pour me faire plaisir ?...non ?...aah quand même ! Merci ! :p**

**Bizzz**


	3. Et de trois !

**Voilà la suite de cette série ! J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier ! **

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Et de sept !**

_Et de trois ! -- __Perceval_

- Et c'est comme ça que Perceval devint un grand chevalier de la table ronde. conclut Arthur à ses fils âgés de cinq et trois ans.

- Ragon ! dit Charlie en montrant du doigt le livre où une image d'un dragon crachant du feu était représentée.

- Oui, c'est le dragon que Lancelot a tué pour sauver la reine Guenièvre. leur enseigna Arthur en refermant le livre.

- Mais le dragon y gardait le trésor ! Et maintenant c'est qui qui garde le trésor ? demanda Bill, assis au sol, devant le fauteuil de son père.

- Les chevaliers se le sont partagés. avoua Arthur.

- Alors c'est des voleurs ! s'exclama le petit rouquin de cinq ans.

- Allez mes chéris au dodo ! annoça Molly en entrant dans le salon et en prenant le petit Charlie dans ses bras.

- Mais je ne suis pas fatigué moi ! bouda Bill en se levant quant même.

- Mais si tu ne te couches pas maintenant, tu vas rater le passage du marchand de sable. constata Arthur en soulevant Bill et en le calant sur sa hanche.

- Ah non alors ! Vite papa sinon y va tout donner à Charlie. s'écria Bill pendant que son père montait les escliers.

Une fois les enfants couchés, Molly et Arthur s'installèrent au salon, une tasse de thé en main, calés l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Arthur ?

- Oui ma douce.

- Tu te souviens des affaires de bébé que nous avons rangé dans le grenier ? demanda Molly.

- Bien sûr.

- Je crois qu'il faudra les ressortir. avoua Mrs Weasley en posant une main sur son ventre.

- Un autre Weasley à rajouter à la famille. fit Arthur en posant à son tour sa main sur celle de sa femme qu'il embrassa ensuite.

- C'est ce qui fait que je t'aime chaque jour un peu plus. sourit Molly en se serrant plus contre son mari.

- Et moi je t'aime parce que tu fais de chaque jour qui passe le plus beau de ma vie.

**à suivre…**

* * *

**Merci de me lire ! **

**La suite Vendredi 27 juin !**

**Bizzz**


	4. Et de quatre, non cinq !

**La suite ! Merci pour vos reviews, c'est un véritable plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu et que des personnes apprécient ce que l'on fait !**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Et de sept !**

_Et de quatre…non cinq ! __Fred et Georges_

Dans la cuisine du terrier, les hommes Weasley étaient en train d'attendre le retour de Molly, partit chez le gynécomage.

- C'est quand qu'elle arrive maman ? demanda Charlie en regardant la porte de la cuisine.

- Bientôt poussin, bientôt. répondit son père, tout aussi inquiet pour sa femme enceinte de trois mois.

- Faim ! s'exclama le petit Percy, âgé de vingt mois, sur sa chaise haute.

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des bruits de pas se firent entendre au dehors.

- Maman ! crièrent Bill et Charlie en allant ouvrir la porte à une Molly frigorifiée.

Arthur se leva et aida sa femme à se débarrasser de ses affaires puis l'emmena à la cuisine et lui donna une tasse de thé.

- Alors ? demanda Arthur en donnant à Percy un biberon de lait chauffé alors que dix-huit heures sonnaient à la pendule.

- Tu ne vas pas le croire. lui dit Molly après avoir bu une gorgée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Arthur. Le bébé va bien ?

- Tu devrais plutôt dire, les bébés ! avoua sa femme.

- Hein ? fit le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui Arthur, on va avoir des jumeaux ! lui révéla Molly.

- Des jumeaux ? répéta Arthur. Comme dans...deux bébés ?

- Ouais on va avoir deux petits frères ! s'exclama Bill en sautant partout dans la cuisine.

- Ou des petites sœurs mon chéri. lui répondit sa mère en souriant à Charlie qui avait mis une main sur le ventre de sa maman.

- Deux bébés. répétait Arthur depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle.

- Arthur ? l'appela Molly. Tout va bien ?

Arthur la regarda puis dit en souriant :

- On va devoir débarrasser l'atelier de mes prises écléctriques pour en faire une nouvelle chambre.

- Pour moi ! s'écria Bill. Les bébés y vont dormir dans la chambre à Charlie.

- Quoi ? Non ! Moi aussi veux ma chambre ! Méchant Bill !

- Les enfants ! les rappela à l'ordre Molly.

Arthur s'approcha d'elle en souriant et lui embrassa le front.

- La famille s'agrandit, c'est formidable !

**à suivre…**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! **

**La suite le 4 juillet (peut-être avec une bonne nouvelle concernant mes résultats au bac !)**

**Bizzz**


	5. Et de six !

**Note personnelle**** : **_Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos encouragements et vos reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! Et ensuite c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous annonce que j'ai eu mon Bac avec 10,71 de moyenne !! Je vous donne mes notes (enfin pour ceux que ça intéresse :D) : _

**Philosophie** : 7/20 (Je suis contente, au moins c'est une note normale pour moi )  
**Histoire/Géographie** : 16/20 (Juste une chose à dire, je suis une BOSSE ! XD)  
**Espagnol **: 12/20 (C'est exactement à cette note que je m'attendais donc pas trop de surprise)  
**Littérature** : 10/20 (ÉNORME SURPRISE !! Comme pour le français l'année dernière, je n'avais aucune note au dessus de 8 et là BOOM j'ai pile la moyenne ! Je suis trop contente !)  
**Anglais** : 9/20 (Un peu déçue, je m'attendais à avoir au moins la moyenne mais bon...)  
**Italien (oral) **: 13/20 (Normal quoi ! )  
**E.P.S. **: 12/20 (Je suis contente ! Heureusement que j'étais dispensée de demi-fond ! :p)

_Je félicite tous ceux qui l'ont réussi : FÉLICITATIONS ! _

_Je souhaite bonne chance à ceux qui l'auront au rattrapage : BONNE CHANCE !_

_Je suis désolé pour les autres mais quoi qu'il arrive vous l'aurez l'année prochaine, donc : GARDEZ CONFIANCE !_

**Voilà la suite !**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Et de sept !**

_Et de six !__ __Ronald_

La nuit était tombée sur l'Angleterre apportant à ses citoyens le repos du juste.

- Pfff ! fit Arthur Weasley en se tamponnant le front avec un mouchoir en tissu. Ses petits monstres m'ont épuisé. Mais en tout cas ils dorment enfin !

Il s'approcha de sa femme en souriant et se coucha à ses côtés.

- C'est incroyable la façon dont ces enfants arrivent à me faire tourner en bourrique. constata le rouquin en prenant un livre sur la table de chevet. A croire qu'ils font exprès de pleurer pour nous voir accourir vers eux.

Molly sourit et ajouta :

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi ! J'ai mis au monde des jumeaux farceurs !

- En espérant que cette aptitude s'efface au fil des ans. implora Arthur. _(Ah si seulement tu savais ce qui vous attend mon pauvre Arthur ! XD)_

Le père de famille commençait à lire son ouvrage sur les automobiles moldues lorsque :

- OUINNNN PAPAAA !!

Il se leva en soupirant, reposa le livre et se dirigea vers la chambre des jumeaux. Il ouvrit la porte et s'aperçut que Fred avait encore rejoint son frère dans son berceau. D'ailleurs c'était celui-ci qui était en train de pleurer alors que Fred suçait joyeusement sa tétine. Sa tétine ?

- Fred ! gronda faussement Arthur en s'approchant du berceau de Georges. Ce n'est pas bien de voler ce qui appartient aux autres.

Fred leva les yeux vers son père et lui offrit son plus beau sourire innocent ce qui fit choir la tétine.

- Arthur ne te laisses pas embobiner par cette petite tête. intervint Molly qui l'avait suivit. Ils ont très bien compris que tu ne pouvais pas résister quand ils te faisaient un grand sourire.

- Et toi jeune homme. dit-elle à l'intention de Fred. Tu vas retourner dans ton lit et que je ne te retrouve pas dans celui de ton frère.

Elle porta son fils jusqu'à son lit et le déposa délicatement dedans. Puis elle l'embrassa sur le front et en fit pareil avec Georges qui avait arrêté de pleurer une fois que sa teuteute fut retournée à sa place. Dans sa bouche.

Le couple retourna dans leur chambre et Arthur s'exclama :

- Je ne m'habituerais jamais à la manipulation infantile ! Quoi qu'il arrive, je me ferais toujours avoir !

- Peut-être que le prochain sera le bon ? sourit malicieusement Molly.

- Tu veux dire… ? suggéra Arthur.

- Si toi tu veux bien sûr. précisa la femme.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une grande famille. fit Arthur en embrassant sa femme dans le cou.

**à suivre…**

* * *

(Pour montrer que Ron était désiré et qu'il n'est pas plus nul que ses autres frères !)

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

**Le dernier chapitre, le Vendredi 11 juillet ! **

**Bizzz**


	6. Et de sept !

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette mini série de faux drabbles ! **

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Et de sept !**

_Et de sept !__ __Ginerva_

Arthur Weasley courrait dans la maternité de l'hôpital St Mangouste. On l'avait prévenu que sa femme allait accoucher dans peu de temps et comme à chaque fois, il voulait être présent.

- Alors Arthur ! Encore un garçon ? demanda un de ses amis médico-mage.

Arthur ralentit le pas sans toute fois s'arrêter.

- On ne sait pas Steven. Molly et moi voulions la surprise.

Puis il reprit sa course pour arriver essoufflé devant la salle d'accouchement où était placé Molly. Ses enfants étaient présents en compagnie d'une amie de la famille.

- Papa ! crièrent ses fils en le voyant s'approcher.

- Le bébé va naître ? demanda Bill qui allait entamer sa seconde année à Poudlard dans moins d'un mois.

- Oui mon chéri. lui répondit Arthur, puis s'adressant à l'amie de la famille :

- Le travail a commencé ?

- Je ne crois pas, mais nous sommes arrivés il y a seulement une demi-heure. le prévint-elle.

A ce moment une infirmière sortit de la salle et s'adressa à Arthur :

- Vous êtes le mari ?

- C'est exact !

- Très bien, enfilez ça et suivez moi dans la salle, nous allons rejoindre votre épouse. dit-elle en lui tendant une tenue et un masque pour prévenir des infections. Une fois vêtu convenablement, Arthur suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à sa femme.

Deux heures plus tard, après de nombreux gémissements et d'os de mains broyés, un cri se fit entendre dans la salle.

- Félicitation madame Weasley, c'est une petite fille. annonça le médico-mage à la maman.

Des larmes de joie coulaient sur les joues de Molly qui se tourna vers Arthur et lui dit :

- Une fille ! On a une petite fille !

Une infirmière lui emmena son bébé dans les bras et les parents purent admirer leur septième enfant et leur première fille.

- Elle est magnifique ! s'extasia Arthur alors que le nouveau-né clignait des yeux.

- Oui, elle est superbe. rajouta en écho Molly.

- Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. annonça Arthur en caressant le petit poing serré de sa fille. J'ai sept magnifiques enfants et la femme la plus formidable au monde.

Les parents se regardèrent émus alors que le reste de la famille pénétrait dans la pièce.

_Et de un…_

Bill, travailleur à Gringott et est marié avec une splendide vélane.

_Et de deux…_

Charlie, dresseur de dragons en Roumanie.

_Et de trois…_

Percy, employé gravissant les échelons au ministère.

_Et de quatre et cinq…_

Fred et Georges, dirigeants de leurs propres boutiques à travers le monde _(comme vous le remarquez, Fred est toujours vivant. Je ne pouvais pas être horrible et séparer les jumeaux ! Donc ils restent ensemble !! :p)_

_Et de six…_

Ron, auror compétent, époux et père dévoué.

_Et de sept…_

Ginny, joueuse émérite de quidditch, épouse et mère aimante.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ? **

**Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé des reviews !**

**Bizzz**


End file.
